Three ladies, three all-nighters
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: I had some new ideas for a lemon, and I thought of a role play deal. The females dress up to have kinky moments with her lover. Of course you'll see Luigi and Daisy, but also Mario and Peachy and a secret shipping of mine. Each couple gets two chapters to make love.


_**So, it's been a while. Yeah, I've been very busy with school and family stuff the last couple of months. I'll be doing my best, people. I might not be too popular, but I still do this because I love this. Please enjoy this, because I had a ton of fun with this. I had this idea when I saw an anime that had some kind of cosplay sex... I dunno, store café?**_

It was a long, tiresome day for our crimson paladin, Mario. He had a fix-it project in the BeanBean kingdom with Luigi and even Wario. Mario was exhausted and just wanted to go home and relax with Peachy. It had been two weeks since they made love, since Peachy had been strangely refusing him for that time. Mario had hoped tonight would be different.

As he walked in the door, he asked out "What a long day. Are you here, Peachy...?" He slowly spoke as he saw Peachy dressed up in a sexy maid outfit to greet him. She was reaching high up and gave Mario a great view of her slender legs and barely covered bottom. It was black, white and frilly all over. With silk white gloves and black peep-toe high heels to complete the image. Her boxom and firm breasts were barely contained in a corset-like dress. Tight around her body to display her luscious curves to make her lover go crazy on her body later.

She turned and greeted him with "Welcome home, master. I cleaned up for you."

Mario stood puzzled, asking her "Master?"

"Of course. A maid must be very formal and address her master. You just sit and take a load off while I tidy up for you."

He barely listened, he was too busy with his eyes lost between her cleavage. Mario walked to sit and just clear his mind.

As he was watching a movie to enjoy his peace, Peachy was going very well with the maid gimmick by cleaning all around him, giving him peeks at her lovely features. She brought him a home-cooked meal to get his energy up, making him pinch her butt as she walked away.

A while later, Mario was still watching TV and saw Peachy bending over right by the doorway to dust the shelves. He was ogling at her cute bottom in a pair of sexy, frilly white panties. She knew he was was staring, so she shook her butt a bit to keep his blood pumping.

Mario soon drifted out of consciousness, picturing them in an intimate position. They were in bed sitting, with him behind her, fondling her bare D-cup breasts. Peachy was letting out subtle moans as he squeezed her chest lightly and stained her panties with her wetness.

"Take me, Master. I want you to pump me full of your hot, sticky love. Take this dirty maid and don't stop until your meaty member is all drained of its fluids."

Mario smiled and soon felt a soothing sensation on his groin. He woke up and was flushed to see Peachy feeling his bulging erection poking from his pants.

She smiled and asked "Did I do this, Master? Did you get hard from watching your slave work hard?"

He stuttered but managed to reply "Y-y-yes. You look so hot with that outfit on."

Giggling, she questioned "You want me to take care of it, master? Make you happy tonight?"

Mario slowly nodded, twitching slightly. His member was throbbing, showing that it wanted to coat Peachy and her insides with its creamy white love milk.

"Okay, my sweet master. I'll let you cum as much as you like." Maid Peachy assured him, undoing his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. Her insides get heated at the sight of his long, ridged member.

She removed her white gloves and put her angelic hand on Mario's hot, throbbing member. Peachy began pumping him vigorously, making him moan and pant quicker each second. Her thumb began rubbing his tip which made his precum leak out, getting her to lick it up. Peachy back up raised her behind so she could begin licking his tip.

Mario groaned at the feeling and throated out "Peachy Pie...you really are good to me.."

"Of course I am. I need to satisfy my master's hot, meaty member. You want me to suck your cum out?"

He nodded at her question, making her give him an erotic and devious look. She began bobbing her head on him quickly. Mario was breathing very harshly while she gently played with his balls and sucked his length harshly, causing him to moan deeply.

"Peachy Pie...If you keep this up...I'm going to..." He breathed, twitching roughly, soon to blow a big load.

Peachy smiled and replied "Come on, master. Cum in my mouth. I want to feel your love lava coat my tongue and fill my tummy."

Mario groaned loudly as he reached his orgasm and shot his thick seed inside her mouth, hearing her let out "Mmmmmmm" watching it fill it up so much that some leaked out of her mouth.

Lifting her head off his length, she swallowed the thick load and happily licked up the remains. "You've really let a lot out, Master. But I know you want more. Take your naughty slave to the bedroom."

Mario lifted her up, holding her shapely butt with her long legs wrapped around his waist.

He drppoed her off in her room with rose petals on her bed and fresh peaches filling the air of the room with their sweet aroma.

"Peachy Pie... Did you?..." Before he could finish, Peachy wrapped her arms around him and answered "I did all this for you, baby. I wanted to get you all excited for a night off true lovemaking. I put some special pills in your dinner that would keep you hard..all...night...long."

Mario spun around and kissed her cherry lips deeply, making her gasp in the kiss. She put her around around his neck and tasted his tongue in her mouth.

"Check the bathroom in a few minutes, I'll have something there too." Peachy winked sensually, walking in while swaying her hips. After a bit, she called out "Okay, baby, come in now!"

When he looked inside, he was dumbfounded. Dimmed lights, candles, slow music and the cherry on top, a foamy bath with a naked Peachy inside. She held her panties in her hand and tossed them at him, letting him sniff the crotch area off her freshly wet womanhood.

She stood up to tease him with her breasts and lower lips covered by foam and bubbles. "You want to fuck your princess all night, Mario?" He nodded, drooling slightly. Peachy wagged her finger, teasing "Come and get me, then."

Mario stripped quickly and stepped into the tub, kissing Peachy deeply. She began rubbing his thick member and Mario started to caress and massaged her sweet mounds.

Mario began sucking her large left breast, one hand on her right breast and the other hand on her clitoris. She fell back against the wall of the tub, weak against her lover' s sensual touches.

"Ohhhh, Mario. Please keep it up. I want you do make me scream your name all night long!" Peachy moaned as she spread her legs for him.

"You want me to cut right to the chase, Peachy? I'd like to tease you some more." Mario replied devilishly. He licked her neck, with his left hand on her breasts and a finger wiggling inside her pussy.

"Wow, Peachy. Your're so tight that your insides are even squeezing my finger. And your big tits are so soft and fun to fondle."

Peachy couldn't stand it anymore, she screamed out "Oh Mario, fuck me now! I can't wait anymore, fill me up with your baby syrup!"

Smiling, her horny hero answered "If you wish, my sexy princess." She spread her legs wide and he inserted his thick member into her folds. They both moaned at the feeling and we're ready for a long night of love.

"Oh Mario, I've been waiting for this! Please fuck your princess hard!"

He began his rhythm and got her gears grinding with his baby maker pounding in her womb hard. Her walls clamped around his length and made him grip her tits from the sheer bliss he felt inside her.

"Peachy Pie, you're incredibly tight and hot inside."

"And Mario, you're so big and thick! Your tip is pounding my womb and I'm going out of my mind!"

He threw her legs over his shoulders and pounded her even harder, making her scream his name loudly every few seconds. Her nails reached behind him and clawed his back, showing her intense pleasure.

Soon, Mario announced "Peachy Pie, I'm about to blow!"

Peachy responded "Oh yes, Mario! Cum a huge load in me! Fill my womb completely with your cum!" They violently came afterwards, Peachy coated his member and mixed with the bath water and Mario's cum filled her up and also mixed in.

As Mario was groaning from his orgasm, Peachy exclaimed "Ohhhh, I can feel your juices spreading and bursting inside my core! Fuck me all night, I don't want to stop!"

After several minutes of fire race kissing, Peachy turned around for him, raising her butt for him to slide his girth into her folds again.

"Peachy, you're even tighter now! My member has a mind of its own now!" Mario shouted, feeling her walls clamp tighter.

"Fuck me hard, master! You know I love it like this, don't stop until you are completely drained for the night!

Mario smacked her ass hard, making her sigh in bliss. He knew she loved to be spanked by him, so he continued his actions to get the most of her pleasure out.

After about ten minutes, Mario shouted "Peachy...I.."

"Please, Mario...Fill me more! Blast you cum inside my pussy!"

They both groaned and moaned as both of them came hard. Peachy coated his groin in her liquid love and Mario's cum oozed out of her core as he pulled out.

Peach turned around and planted her lips on her red lover's. She jumped on top of him and began kissing him under the water and bubbles.

 ** _Well, this is the first part of Mario and Peachy. I'll do the next part after I do the other couples._**


End file.
